Things going wrong again
by You never knows
Summary: We sure that I still alive but this story about fallen syndicate that plan to break the seal. I didn't really have time to write much. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Who thought I write this? So guys,when I abandoned the story I did gave On3dge some plot. Also I thought something about what happened to Dark and Shinji but still,some plot was given to Tehg last week. Anyway how about story what happened to John (The Boss) after he got sealed. Even though he can't get out from that dimension,he still can communicate with Dark using his ability although it kinda weird. That also happen after few month after sealing. So this time I just talk with the authors for agreement and write.**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and OCs. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Is it hard to accept truth?**

 **John Pov (You know who he is)**

Damn, it been few month after being sealed in this dimension. I can do almost nothing in here!

This is hard to believe that he managed to defeat me but I sure there is a way to escape this dimension.

I had to communicate with Dark with my thoughts now...

'Hey Dark,sure nice to talk with you now'

 _'Huh? You still alive? I thought you were dead when I saw you blasted from that light'_

'Nah, I just got sealed in this dimension. Nothing can do with it. Truth is that the syndicate already fallen. Can I hear the condition in there?'

 _'Not good since you defeated,only few people left'_

'How about we change something to past'

 _'Past? We could use time warp that we created last time'_

'Good. I'll see you again. Farewell buddy'

* * *

 **Dark Pov (and he's back,after the warp)**

It kinda different being in past here.

What dimension we're on?

"Hey Shinji,what dimension we're on now since we warped?"

"We're on Tehg's dimension."

Tehg's dimension huh? I better not meet my past or things got complicated.

"Lets refresh our times and mess and destroy stuffs. Start with Lowee since it closest from here"

"Sure nice idea Dark"

Now things will got wrong like author expected.

 **(HEY DON'T BE LIKE OTHERS THAT BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!)**

Haha sorry author. Just bored after few months though.

We headed to Lowee with some equipment that left after syndicate was fallen.

Only people with me are Shinji,Shadow and few officers.

Although, its time for some shooting on those buildings.

"Fire!"

Some of our people fired a plasma beam on one of those buildings. **(Don't know how many times I repeated)**

"Sir, we don't have much ammo" said one of my men

"We would steal some resource then..." I said

This won't be good to steal right now.

I think this is best to me going to raid in Planeptune. I going alone though. **(Perhaps you going to be like Noire? Am I right?)** Shut up Author!

"You guys hold position here. I'll be back with what we need" I said

"Why you going alone?" asked Shinji

"Yeah. It would more easier for me to complete my task" I said

"I hope you safe back there" I walked away

This was be a challenge for me. I already knew something is going to happen.

 **-Few hours later-**

Thanks for that,Author. **(Stop breaking the forth wall please!)**

I see the Planeptune not far from this forest. Kinda looks like Tehg or anyone not here.

I better take a closer look. By using binoculars, I can see that Tehg and the other aren't there I think.

Well time to raid!

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **? Pov (I will put it as difference)**

I feel something wrong.

"Sir,we got a report that a rift opened few hours ago"

"Really?"

"No joke. It opened near Lowee area"

What is going on here?

"Send the troops into that area and observe what came out from it"

"Yes sir"

 **(Well it obvious you know who he is)**

 **Dark Pov (Back to him)**

Now I'm in this tunnel that may heading to a factory. I hope so.

Whatever,this tunnel was made by someone else.

Weird,but its on Planeptune so doesn't matter.I get a feeling that something bad going to happen to me...

Nah,it just my feeling. I saw an exit in the end of this tunnel. Should be start to raid now.

 **Shinji Pov**

He's gone for long time. I'm nervous when he's raiding.

"Hey,are you guys sure he's alright?" I said

"He's your buddy right? You know what he do" Shadow said

I don't really trust this feeling but I hope he's safe and sound.

Or I think Author trying make me scared

 **(Thats it! Everyone breaking the forth wall. I'M DONE)**

* * *

 **Thats it for that story guys. I kinda messed up a little for getting ideas OUT OF MY HEAD THIS GOING TO BE SH-**

 **[Technical difficulties]**

 **Oops but I be back writing chapter if I had free time.**

 **I did have talk with Tehg and thats it for now.**

 **Peace out [Sorry if this story get updated. I got some damn typo]**


	2. A note

**As you can see,I'm busy to make video with my friends at my hostel. I didn't have time to write another chapter.**

 **Well see you all later next week and peace out.**


End file.
